Strictly Tastic (Series 2)
Strictly Tastic returned for it's second series on 13 November 2019. The series was presented by Kat. Craig Revel Horwood, Motsi Mabuse, Shirley Ballas and Bruno Tonioli returned to the judging panel. On 14 December, singer Kylie Minogue stood in as a guest judge to cover for Ballas. Professional Dancers On 13 November 2019, the list of professional dancers for the second series were revealed. The male pros are AJ, Aljaž, Anton, Giovanni, Johannes, Kevin and Neil with Brendan joining the pros. The female pros are Dianne, Karen, Katya, Luba and Oti with Amy and Nadiya joining the pros while Janette leaves the pros. Couples On 13 November 2019, the fifteen celebrities were announced to be participating in the series. Scoring chart : indicates the couple eliminated that show : indicates the couple that was in the bottom two that show but not eliminated : indicates the winning couple : indicates the runner-up couple : indicates the third-place couple : indicates the fourth-place couple :Red Text }|dance|the lowest-scoring dance of the series|the couple(s) with the lowest score for that show}} :Green Text }|dance|the highest-scoring dance of the series|the couple(s) with the highest score for that show}} Average chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-points scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances of the series The highest and lowest performances in each dance according to the judges' scale are as follows. Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances Daily scores and songs Individual judge's scores in the charts below (given in round brackets) are listed in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Motsi Mabuse, Shirley Ballas, Bruno Tonioli. Show 1 ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Deborah & Kevin *Mabuse: Deborah & Kevin *Tonioli: Deborah & Kevin *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Deborah & Kevin Show 2 *Musical guest: Rita Ora—"Let You Love Me" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Piers & Nadiya *Mabuse: Deborah & Kevin *Tonioli: Deborah & Kevin *Ballas: Deborah & Kevin Show 3: Movie Night ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Tiffany & Johannes *Mabuse: Tiffany & Johannes *Tonioli: Tiffany & Johannes *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Tiffany & Johannes Show 4 *Musical guest: Saara Aalto—"Dance Like Nobody's Watching" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Tiffany & Johannes *Mabuse: Tiffany & Johannes *Tonioli: Tiffany & Johannes *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Tiffany & Johannes Show 5 ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Alfie & Dianne *Mabuse: Alfie & Dianne *Tonioli: Alfie & Dianne *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Alfie & Dianne Show 6: Halloween Night *Musical guest: Billie Eilish—"Bury a Friend" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Michael & Karen *Mabuse: Michael & Karen *Tonioli: Michael & Karen *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Michael & Karen Show 7 *Musical guest: Spice Girls—"Wannabe" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Saoirse & AJ *Mabuse: Saoirse & AJ *Tonioli: Saoirse & AJ *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Saoirse & AJ Show 8 Individual judge's scores in the charts below (given in round brackets) are listed in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Motsi Mabuse, Kylie Minogue, Bruno Tonioli. ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Zayn & Luba *Mabuse: Zayn & Luba *Tonioli: Greta & Neil *Minogue: Zayn & Luba Show 9: Disney vs Musical Night *Musical guest: Idina Menzel—"Let It Go" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Scotty & Amy *Mabuse: Scotty & Amy *Tonioli: Scotty & Amy *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Scotty & Amy Show 10 *Musical guest: Duncan Laurence—"Arcade" ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Zayn & Luba *Mabuse: Zayn & Luba *Tonioli: Zayn & Luba *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Zayn & Luba Show 11: Semi-Final ;Running order ;Judges' votes to save *Revel Horwood: Joey & Oti *Mabuse: Joey & Oti *Tonioli: Joey & Oti *Ballas: Did not vote, but would have voted to save Joey & Oti Show 12: Final ;Running order Dance chart : Highest scoring dance : Lowest scoring dance *'Show 1': Charleston, Jive, American Smooth or Waltz *'Show 2': One unlearned dance (introducing Foxtrot, Paso Doble, Quickstep, Tango and Viennese Waltz) *'Show 3' (Movie Night): One unlearned dance (introducing Rumba and Salsa) *'Show 4': One unlearned dance (introducing Cha-Cha-Cha and Contemporary) *'Show 5': One unlearned dance *'Show 6' (Halloween Night): One unlearned dance and team dances (introducing Street) *'Show 7': One unlearned dance *'Show 8': One unlearned dance (introducing Jazz and Samba) *'Show 9' (Disney vs Musical Night): One unlearned dance and Jive-a-thon *'Show 10': One unlearned dance (introducing Argentine Tango) *'Show 11' (Semi-Final) Two unlearned dances